Return of the Prodigal Knight
by ChaosIsGolden
Summary: In 21 BBY the Separatists stumbled upon a tomb that contained the remains of the Prodigal Knight. Will a hero or villain rise from the ashes to save or destroy the Republic? Crossover between KOTOR/Force Unleashed
1. Finding a Lost Hero

**Big thanks to my new beta- Johnson09. Reviews are appreciated, also this chapter has been edited so take a look at the new and improved ch 1. :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Return of the Prodigal Knight<strong>

**By: ChaosIsGolden**

**Prologue: Finding a Lost Hero**

**Dantooine, 21 BBY**

"We've found something, Lord Vos." At the interruption of his musings, Vos turned his attention away from the ruined Jedi temple and towards Dooku's agent. The man stood a few feet away, his posture stiff as he waited.

"What is it?" At his question the separatist brought up a data pad and began reading.

"The anomaly detected two months prior to today's date has been unearthed. We've cleared away what little debris blocked the passage and the anomaly is now ready to be exhumed."

At these words Vos felt his curiosity and dread grow. The anomaly was discovered two months earlier during a skirmish between the Republic's Clone Troopers and Dooku's Separatist. The battle ended with neither side walking away victorious, but Tor Skorr unwittingly stumbled upon an anomaly that was filled with the Force. Dooku sent an investigation unit to the site, leaving Skorr in charge, as Dooku wished to use his psychometrics to determine if there was anything worthwhile or the anomaly was just another Force-sensitive area.

Pushing these thoughts aside, he nodded to the agent. "Take me to the sight."

The man nodded before turning and starting for the anomaly's dig sight. Following behind, Vos felt his earlier curiosity waiver as the feeling of wrongness he'd experienced upon landing grew. Drawing closer to the site only increased this sensation and Vos very nearly turned on his heel.

"My Lord, are you all right?"

Vos neither looked at him nor answered him, more focused on the feeling of power underneath the soil than on an imbecile's ill-placed concern. Whatever lay within this soil had no wish to be disturbed. He pushed aside his instincts that screamed for retreat and walked around the agent, his steps never faltering as he approached a doorway that looked unremarkable, but made him shiver; something was trapped behind it and by opening it they may be unleashing something that was better left alone. Showing nothing he gestured for the men to move. "Open it."

"Yes, my Lord," the commander answered before barking out some orders to his waiting men.

Vos did nothing as three men walked up to the door, his senses waiting for anything that could prove threatening. When the door opened, eons of dust blew out, startling the men however the Force swirling around and inside the cavern did not react; taking this as a good sign he ignored the men surrounding him and stepped inside the cavern. Spotting the burial mound Vos realized they'd stumbled upon a tomb. Walking further into the tomb he could feel that the Force which had stifled the area earlier faded away the further in he went. This only left him questioning the possibility of who was buried here. That it still radiated such a strong Force presence led one to believe that it might only be a Sith Lord, as Jedi burned their dead. Why then would a Sith Lord be buried upon a world that once housed a Jedi training temple? Vos could not sense the Dark side or distinguish any of the usually articles surrounding a Sith's burial chamber. In fact the tomb was rather simple and gave no indication as to who was buried here. It made no sense and brought forward only more questions.

Maybe it wasn't the tomb and merely the Force reflecting from the crystals inside the burial chamber. Vos had experienced similiar misreadings within the Force in other caves that dotted Dantooine's surface. He abruptly dismissed this idea as a figure suddenly…appeared in front of him. It was of a man, looking to be in his late twenties to early thirties. The most remarkable part, though, was that he was not solid. A pale blue light surrounded his figure and marked him as a spirit of the force. Such spirits were rarely seen and only at times of great importance. It was even possible the anomaly originated from this spirit. Vos gestured for his men to fall back and drew his lightsaber, knowing full well these spirits were not helpless and could prove even more deadly in the afterlife. The spirit did nothing, however, its dark eyes roaming about and after a second it turned its full attention upon him. He was careful to make no hostile actions towards the spirit hoping a confrontation could be avoided.

When the spirit smirked, every self-preservation sense he possessed kicked in and told him to get out of that tomb immediately. Before he could act the doorway behind him was blocked off by a wall of force energy, cutting him off from the rest of his men. Without warning, something slammed into his mind with as much subtlety as a battle cruiser. He tried fighting it by throwing up mental shields that would block out the presence, but nothing worked. Seconds later Vos was forced to drop his saber when he brought his hands up to his head, trying vainly to find a way to end the pain.

"_If you would quit struggling this would be a lot less painful." _The spirit replied in a pleasant tone one would use when they were addressing a friend, unconvinced by the spirit, but his struggles proved pointless as seconds later, the spirit worked past all his mental walls. He felt the spirit begin to flip through his memories, studying them each in thorough detail. The process seemed to last forever, though it only took several minutes before the spirit, satisfied with his search, retreated from Vos' mind. Regaining his composure, he used the Force to grab his saber and stood up, backing away from the spirit that was calmly watching him once more. Its face showed nothing, but its eyes held… understanding?

"_You remind me of myself Jedi…tread carefully upon the path you now walk. It never ends well." _

With this the spirit vanished and Vos felt his breath leave in a rush.

"Sir, do you require aid?" The Separatists had made it back into the tomb when the barrier dropped, their weapons drawn and ready to fire. Vos knew instinctively there was no need for weapons or backup; the spirit was satisfied with whatever it had found in his head and would not return. Hearing a click, he looked down to the tomb and found two compartments had opened up. One contained a few data pads, while the other held a Jedi holocron. Was this what the spirit wanted?

Shaking aside any more questions, Vos turned back to his waiting troops. "Head back to camp…I will look around for a while longer. If I require assistance I will send for you."

The men saluted and turned on their heels. Once they had vacated the tomb and he could sense no one else near him but the small vestige of the spirit's Force, Vos hooked his saber upon his belt and bent down to retrieve the holocron. Carefully touching it with the Force he watched carefully as it activated and he was greeted with the vision of a man. He had green eyes framed by a handsome face that was topped by stock of wild golden hair. Yet despite the pleasant features he could see that the man was tired, dark circles hung heavily under his green eyes.

"Hello. My name Jaden Namikaze." Vos set the holocron down and sat crossed-legged, ready to soak in all this 'Jaden' had to say. "I'm leaving this holocron behind as a precaution." Jaden's voice rang out hollowly with empty laughter, which died after a moment, since the man looked ready to keel over. "The Sith hunting me might get lucky and Bastila needs to know where I laid the man she loved to rest and the Republic needs to be informed of the Sith-"

* * *

><p><strong>An Hour Later<strong>

For over an hour, Vos sat on the cold stone floor, listening to the Jedi Exile as he explained his journey through the Force and how he became one of the pinnacle beings in the universe during the Mandalorion Wars. Vos sat in awe as the Jedi relived his accomplishments as one of the legendary Revan's greatest generals, from the massacre at Malachor V to the salvation of Telos IV. Vos's respect for the fallen knight grew in leaps when Jaden started relating his account of what transpired during his and Revan's journey in the Outer Regions. Hearing all that these two men had done made Vos question what might have happened to the Jedi Order and the Republic if they'd survived. He assumed Jaden had been killed, since no mention was made of him in any Republic or Jedi records past his battle at Telos IV. It also had him questioning whether the Sith would have been such a big problem for the Republic during the Great Galactic War if they lived. After all these two men had effectively halted the Sith from starting their conquest earlier when the Republic was in no way ready to deal with the Sith threat.

When the holocron shut off, Vos turned his thoughts away from these musings when he felt the atmosphere of the tomb grow colder. It seems Revan missed Jaden greatly. Since he felt great happiness surround him when Jaden's image activated and now all he could feel from the surrounding force was loneness. Looking back to the tomb he knew the data pads contained all the detailed information Jaden and Revan had managed to gather upon the Sith. They may even contain the key to finding Dooku's secret master and ending the Sith threat permanently.

One thing he understood with certainty was that Dooku and his master could not find the holocron, data pads or Revan's remains. He didn't even want to think of what they would do if they managed dig up Revan's corpse, not that a force sensitive had ever been successfully cloned. Still the possibility of what could happen left him nauseous. While the holocron and data pads needed to be taken to the Jedi. How was he to accomplish any of this without alerting anyone of importance?

Hmm… perhaps, no wait!

His ship had a private transponder, and while the Jedi wouldn't trust a transmission from him, Obi-Wan would take the call. And if he remembered correctly from Ventress's ranting, Obi-Wan shouldn't be too far from here. Placing the holocron relevantly in his robes, he bent down to retrieve the data pads. Pausing when he felt the force surrounding him spark in warning, alerting him that a threat was drawing closer. Standing up Vos felt a brief sense of panic when he turned around to see Dooku, Ventress and Skorr approaching.

"I'm glad to see the time spent here was not wasted," Dooku commented, frowning slightly. "Why don't you tell us what you've found?" Seconds passed as his mind went over the different possibilities of what he could do. He could not defeat all three of them. If he'd possessed that kind of power he would done it long ago. And Revan's spirit was making no move to interfere. It was then he made a decision to sacrifice a little instead of everything, keeping up the façade of servitude to Dooku. He kept the holocron of Jaden Namikaze concealed in his robe, burying it under his own force signature.

Then went with the only viable option left to him at the moment and nodded towards the tomb. "The man whose remains lie here was called Revan Avery, known to the Republic and Jedi as the Prodigal Knight."

"_What was started will be finished." _ Vos knew the words floating through his mind belonged to Revan, but what did he mean by them and why was he doing nothing? When Dooku walked towards the tomb, Vos remained silent knowing something was at work here; he just prayed that he was doing the right thing.

* * *

><p><strong>Acherin, 19 BBY<strong>

After two long years the success which at first was believed impossible was now before him. All wrapped in the form of one tiny infant. Dooku couldn't help the triumph he felt at seeing this baby. Before him rested Revan, brilliant Sith Lord that left the Republic on the edge of destruction, but in the end saved it. There was no other individual more feared or respected by both the Sith and Jedi alike. And now this infant would become a weapon to bring down his own master, since Dooku suspected Sidious was planning his downfall. Although he had no evidence to support his theory concerning his master plans, training Revan would ensure his success and Sidious' destruction. Revan's potential was unmatched and would give him an unbeatable apprentice that would equal Sidious easily in power.

Of course the irony of the situation was not lost on him. Revan may have started a war on the Republic for the sole purpose of strengthening it against the Ancient Sith. But in the end he sacrificed everything and did not go about it as Sith would, but a true Jedi. Even though he no longer followed the teachings of the Jedi, Dooku none the less respected Revan for his choices. This is why he felt justified in the desecration of Revan's corpse, since as his future apprentice Revan would be helping him remake the Republic into something better by destroying the cancer at its center. Only then would the Republic become a true bastion of power that would bring his ideals of peace to all across the galaxy.

Looking back down to the sleeping infant Dooku knew failure was not possible, but he would need to be careful in his training of the boy and begin as soon as possible. The enhancements made to grow the clones quicker should work on Revan and as long as he was watchful in how he trained the boy there would be no mishaps with the child. One wrong step and he would be unleashing something that would shame even Sidious in terms of power and intelligence. In particular, he remembered ruefully the one successful adult clone that managed to live past a minute, went insane and destroyed the first facility where he'd started this project. The destruction almost caught the attention of his master, and Dooku was sure Sidious suspected something even now. It was because of this scrutiny he had the project and all data concerning it moved to a more secure location.

At the sound of footsteps, he looked up to see a Kaminoan scientist, Ja'tae. The Kaminoan was rather excited to be cloning a human child, and even more thrilled when told that it was a Jedi who would be cloned and agreed without hesitation. Dooku stood to look at the Kaminoan in the eye as best his height would allow. "The infant will be taken to another facility, one more fortified and secret than this base. All data regarding this project is to be transferred to my files aboard my personal ship. You will have them ready within the hour. I shall return for the infant in one week." Dooku stopped at this and turned to his security manager. "See that all failed clones are disposed of and the original body is burned."

He would at least give Revan that much. And it really wouldn't do to have any more clones of Revan running about. At his orders both the Kaminoan and his security manager nodded before leaving to see that his demands were met. When they finally left he turned his attention back to the infant. "You, my future, apprentice will help me bring about a true rebirth for the Republic."

* * *

><p>Chancellor Palpatine, know only to a select few as Darth Sidious, felt his earlier annoyance dissipate when he sat down at his desk and took note of a waiting message that had arrived from Acherin. His spy at the secret cloning facility where Dooku was having a clone made from the remains of Darth Revan had sent news that a successful clone had been created.<p>

At first he did not consider Dooku's work of any relevance, since no successful cloning had ever been completed from a Force-sensitive individual and Revan's body may have been fairly well preserved for its age, but was still too degenerated for the cloning process to be successful. He was slightly surprised, however, when a successful clone was created. Unfortunately this success didn't last, since the fully grown clone went insane and destroyed an entire facility along with over 300 personnel. After this partial success he became very interested in the project and had his spy voice the idea to Dooku about acquiring the services of a Kaminoan. Once the Kaminoan started, the project was restarted and it seems a true success had been achieved.

An infant had been created from the remains of one history's greatest Dark Lords. Possibly the Dark side's greatest failure, since in the end Revan returned to the light. Inwardly Sidious respected the knight, but considered his 'redemption' to be his greatest weakness. But to think that Darth Revan, who even Darth Bane had spoken of with reverence, would be his to control and wield as his apprentice was an addiction like no other.

Looking past the sentence pertaining to the success of the clone, his spy asked what he wanted done with the body of Darth Revan. Sidious paused, since it wouldn't hurt to take precaution with the body. Having it stored somewhere secure would ensure that if anything happened to the clone another could be created. Since this project was complete perhaps it was time to move onwards with his other plans. With this thought he sent out two messages, one informing Dooku that they would commence onwards in regards to his kidnapping. The other was sent to his spy informing him of his wish that Revan's body was to be secured, while his clone was to be kept safe. Finishing this task left Sidious smiling as Dooku's last act would help draw Skywalker all the closer to the dark side and towards his future as his apprentice. And when the time was right Revan would in turn dispose of Skywalker and take his place at his side as his true apprentice.


	2. Galen

**Thanks to my beta- Johnson09. Please leave a review, since they inspire me to keep writing. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>**hapter Two: Galen**

**Acherin, Two Days Later**

Kento Marek looked over to Jax, the commander of his clone troops. There was not a man he trusted more to watch his back and keep him safe. That Jax was a clone meant little to him. They'd served together since the wars start, and this raid, he thought sadly, would mark the end of their partnership. He and Millie decided this battle would be their last and afterwards they would officially resign from the Jedi Order and give up their commands in the army.

Contemplating this Kento wondered just how many others in the Order had followed the path they were about to tread on. Not many that was certain, since many Jedi could not think to give up their station as Jedi. In fact six months ago both he and Millie shared a similar perspective. They loved each other true, but both agreed that this love they shared between them wouldn't interfere with their careers as Jedi. And if someone would have asked him earlier whether he wanted to leave the Order, Kento would have flat out told them they were crazy. The Jedi Order was all he knew, it was his life and where he wanted to earn the glory and honor one associated with being a Jedi. Something he'd dreamed about and strived to achieve since his earliest memories upon entering the Order. When war came to the Republic he embraced the chance to step outside of his master's shadow and rise up to make his own legend. His attitude and beliefs only began changing when he met Millie and dramatically altered when the accident happened a few months ago.

Millie had nearly been killed; it was at this critical moment he realized all his earlier dreams no longer mattered; the woman he loved had nearly died. After the hospitalization they talked, really let out their feelings on everything and he learned that Millie's views were similar to his own. It was then they had a secret wedding and decided once the war drew closer to its end they would resign from the Order and start a new life. Thankfully that didn't take too long to happen.

The war with the Separatist Army was drawing closer to its end. If he understood what was said at the last meeting between the Republics Jedi Generals, Dooku was on the run. General Obi-wan Kenobi was confident that victory would soon be more than just something spoken of in hushed tones; within the next few months it would become reality.

"General, Delta squad has penetrated the facilities rear defenses, Commander Tabris and her forces are making their push inwards."

Kento turned his thoughts away from his musing and concentrated on Jax and what was happening now. This facility may not be much, but whatever reasons Dooku was using it for would no longer be viable as they planned to destroy it and leave behind nothing but slag. "Jax, tell Commander Tabris to continue onwards and signal us when they reach the main hub of the facility." Jax nodded before turning to the communication officer.

As Jax relayed the information, Kento felt all his Force-attuned senses sharpen, something connected to the Force went off inside the facility. The very magnitude behind this presence had him paling and drawing upon the Force for comfort as he turned inwards seeking the bond he shared with Millie. She was alright but like himself was shaken by how powerful that pulse within the Force was. Reasserting himself he sent a comforting tug along the bond between them and warned her to be careful. This Force-induced pulse or whatever it was could be anything, even one of Dooku's Dark Acolytes, which meant caution needed to be taken if they wanted this mission to be successful. It was possible, however unlikely, that what he felt was in no way related to the Dark side or Dooku. While he hoped that was the reason—he wasn't resigning from the Order just to go back to the Jedi ways—he felt it in his gut this was more than a simple fluctuation of the Force.

* * *

><p>"Commander Tran, clone troopers are assaulting both the main entrance and back door." Tran, the head of security of this station as well as secretly serving his master, Lord Sidious, cursed under his breath. They were close to being done with the project. Just one more day and he would have taken the clone to Lord Sidious; however this no longer looked to be an option. As the security officer of the facility for almost the entire length of the project, he knew the strength of his troops here, and held no illusions that they could defeat that many clones and two Jedi. It didn't matter that Dooku left some of his best Droids made just for killing Jedi. There were too few of them and too many within the enemy's numbers. The only option and possible escape for him and Sidious' prize rested in creating a distraction.<p>

He would throw everything he had the Republics troops and use the back route for escape. It was his only chance to live. Sidious made it perfectly clear that his death would not come quickly if something happened to either the corpse or its clone. Thankfully the corpse had been sent out right after Count Dooku left and should have reached Coruscant by now. But if Sidious didn't receive the clone, Tran would rather put a hole through his own head then report to Sidious that he'd failed to secure his precious clone.

"Send out the droids and see that the Republic forces are funneled away from Sector 12."

After seeing that his men were carrying out his orders he turned on his heel and started for the nursery. As he and fellow soldiers dubbed the clone's room. Knowing if he became trapped and escape looked impossible he was to carry out Sidious orders and kill the clone. Although a part of him felt guilty since it didn't matter that the thing he would kill was a clone, it was still a baby that'd only been alive for the past week. This feeling was easily pushed aside, since it wasn't worth facing Sidious wrath, nothing was worth that.

* * *

><p><strong>Twenty Minutes Later<strong>

Millie clicked her com on to send Kento a message, but paused when she felt that familiar presence flare out in the force. There was no doubt that it was the same presence she'd felt earlier but it seemed to have stilled now. Just what was happening? It could be one of Dooku's experiments or a Dark Acolyte…the possibilities didn't leave her reassured. There were not many droids in the facility but what they lacked in numbers they more than made up for in strength. She'd lost some good men to those mechanical abominations and if not for her Jedi reflexes, Millie would have joined the list of dead. But if Dooku was using this facility to manufacture a force weapon of some type or one of his Acolytes was here, the mission to destroy this facility doubled in importance.

Doubling her pace she tried focusing on the force presence, her focus was cut when her com activated. "Millie we've reached a hanger…it looks like this place experienced a lot of activity recently. We're going to look around and see if there's anything useful. We'll meet in ten mikes at the main hub as planned." Just as she was about to answer Kento the Force around her flared out with that familiar presence. Whatever this thing might be, it was getting closer to her position. "Millie you need to get out of there-"She cut Kento off when a man surrounded by two IG-100 Magna Guards walked in.

He froze at the sight of her and the clone troops. But it was the force presence which caught and drew her attention. It was coming from the man's arms where a baby rested. By the Force now that she was focused on the baby, Millie could see how the Force surrounding the baby swirled like a hurricane.

"Don't just stand there you infernal machines! Stop them!"

With this the man pulled the baby closer to his chest and tried to make a run for it. Millie shook aside all hesitation and used the force to halt the man before he could go any further. Her troops had started in on the Magna Guards and although they were outnumbered, they'd been built for the specific purpose of killing Jedi and were more than living up to this programming, tearing into her troops like kinrath. "Kenton, converge with your troops on my location, hurry!" Keeping a partial pull of the force centered on the man holding the infant, she dropped into the Makashi a style that wasn't her best but was made for close quarter fighting. Starting in on one of the droids that was about to take off one of her soldiers head, the thing instead caught her blade. Their blades sizzled at the contact. Drawing more upon the force, Millie knew that man couldn't be allowed to escape with the baby. She pressed harder, fighting while keeping a hold of the squirming separatist.

"Commander, move to the right!"

Millie didn't lose her step as she moved to the right. A sniper's beam shone on the droid before it solidified and tore its head off. Sparks went off as the droid toppled over. Raising her saber to encourage her men, "Come on men, we fight for the Republic!" Not loosening the force which kept the separatist immobile she pushed the rest of her energy into the fight against the remaining droid. Minutes later it toppled over minus a few limbs and its head.

She took a deep breath but kept her saber drawn as she walked over to the separatist. By his insignia it seemed they were now dealing with the commander of this base. His features showed anger and hate, but underneath that Millie could see that he was terrified and it wasn't because of them. When her men were positioned, she dropped the force holding the man in place, hoping this show of peace may grant her some answers as to what was happening here and who this baby was.

"Damn you Jedi bitch! You'll never get your filthy hands on Lord Sidious' new weapon!" With this the man pulled out a blaster and aimed it right at the sleeping baby. Millie felt her heart stop; no person would go so far as to murder a baby, something completely innocent. Drawing upon the force she was about to ram her saber through his heart, but the blaster flew from his hands and straight to Kento as he came through another door. Kento's own troops fell in behind him, their blasters and rifles like her own troops were pointed at the separatist and waiting for the command to fire. Not waiting for the man to try something else she used the force to gently extract the baby from his grasp. When the baby was safely in her arms the clones swarmed the separatist and only managed to shut him up when he was knocked out with a rifle butt to the head.

Keeping to the side she pulled back the blankets to get a closer look. The baby was beautiful, dark wisps of hair could be seen upon the crown; pulling more at the blankets she could see that it was a boy. When the air touched his skin his little face scrunched up like a kinrath pup. But once she pulled the blankets back and started rocking him gently, he squirmed about then settled more securely in her arms. The force presence surrounding the baby calmed and seemed to snake around her with warmth and trust. That this baby was here and had such a strong connection to the force made Millie question what Dooku planned on using him for. And who was 'Sidious'? This 'other' Dark Lord they were looking for?

Feeling a familiar hand upon her shoulder she focused and found Kento beside her. He was watching the infant with open curiosity, but looked up after a moment. "I've sent the troops out to find anything useful and make sure the facilities clear of separatist. If luck's with us perhaps we'll find out something about this little one and more on Sidious." Millie nodded at Kento's words before looking back down to the infant. The force was still curling around him and knowing that he was safe from whatever sinister fate had planned she smiled up at Kento.

"Let's leave; we'll talk more on the ship about what to do with him." Her husband nodded and when he turned away to address the remaining troops, she pulled the baby closer to her breast, vowing to keep him safe.

* * *

><p><strong>Two Days Later<strong>

Kento found Millie and the baby in the living area, a bottle of milk was in her hand as she sat there humming while nursing him. The little one for his part had his hands up to the bottle while he made smacking noises; over these last few days he'd proved to be quite a voracious eater. Since they'd picked him up neither he nor Millie had gotten much rest. The baby would only cry when hungry or needed changing. Which happened to quite a bit, however Millie never complained…in fact it was times like these she almost seemed to glow and not with the usually force induced glow, but something he suspected any loving mother would carry. This whole father thing for him was strange and nerve raking at times. Millie though took to it like a duck does to water.

Seeing them like this made him regret that soon they'd be leaving to report to master Yoda on Kashyyk, where they would also address what needed to be done with the little one. In all likelihood Yoda would have them take the baby to the Jedi temple on Coruscant. He was too strong in the force for them to keep as their own and the situation surrounding his finding gave them little choice in the matter. This saddened even him since he'd grown accustomed to the little one; he was a curious thing always looking about, while moving his legs and arms. Millie often joked that he'd be one of those babies that skipped crawling and went straight to running.

"You know Kento; we really need to give him a name instead of just 'baby'." He snapped his thoughts back to the moment at hand and found that Millie had put the bottle aside and was tickling the laughing baby. Thinking on her words as he watched them play, Kento agreed with Millie and felt a bit better about this. After all they wouldn't be able to keep him, but at least they could name the baby which had stolen their hearts.

"What'd you have in mind dear?"

Millie paused in her tickling her face still focused on the squirming baby. But when she looked up a smile had crossed her beautiful features. That is until the baby grabbed a tiny fist full of hair, burbling with joy as he tugged at his new toy. Kento almost laughed, it was so comical. Millie winced as she gently extracted her hair then proceeded to brush it gently over the infants face, which left him laughing as he tried to grab it again. "I think we should call him Galen."

Kento was surprised as this name belonged to Millie's father and the name they'd decided to call their first son. When she looked up from the baby he could see her smile of acceptance. "I know we planned on naming our first son Galen and we'll only have him for another week but at least for this next week he'll be our son." Kento couldn't really argue with that logic, so he moved closer to his wife and Galen. Putting an arm around her shoulders his hand automatically started to run through her long red hair. He dropped his free hand to Galen, which grabbed at one of his fingers with his tiny hand.

"Well do you like your new name Galen?" Galen just gurgled with happiness and the force surrounding them grew warmer.

"I think he likes it just fine Kento." Feeling the warmth and love which surrounded them, he agreed completely.


	3. Order 66

**Warning:** This story is not following the cannon perfectly, remains un-edited.

Mattias88 and chisscientist thank you for the reviews, and thanks to all for your favs and alerts, lastly sorry about the wait.

If you've read the lastest Star Wars the Old Republic Revan, then you know my story does not follow Revan's true ending. I wanted to incorporate something from the story into my own, there are a few things I plan on using, but for the most part ignore it, I didn't much care for how both Revan and Exile (for the most part) met there end.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: Order 66<strong>

**Three Weeks Later, Kashyyk **

"Wahhhh…..!"

Mallie rubbed her hand along Galen's tense back, trying to comfort her baby, but it wasn't working. Her words and any comfort she gave to him only seemed to leave him crying harder. And this worried her, since Galen did not cry often, only during those few times when he needed changing or was hungry.

But this morning had been different, she and Kento got up early in the morning and while she cooked breakfast for herself and Kento, he intern prepared a bottle for Galen. Their baby drank his bottle with his usually gusto, afterwards Kento set him inside the play pen to play with the hologram blocks they'd acquired for him on their trip to Kashyyk. As they ate their own breakfast Mallie turned on the HoloNet, curious to see if there was any news regarding the war. Both she and Kento were hoping to hear more good news, although some part of her wished for what, that it would go on so she could keep Galen? Yes as selfish as this desire of hers was she had no desire to see Galen returned to the Jedi temple. But with Dooku's defeat and General Grievous on the run, she doubted it'd be much longer before they needed to bring Galen to the temple for induction.

However not long after they placed Galen in his play pen he started crying, the agitation and fear radiating off their baby worried both her and Kento. For over an hour they tried everything from talking, signing, and eventually were reduced to trying Jedi calming techniques to calm him down, nothing worked. And then Master Yoda called and requested Kento report to him immediately, giving no further information on what the call pertained to. Kento reluctantly left to meet with Master Yoda, while she remained behind and tried to calm Galen down. It'd been well over two hours since Kento left and although Galen finally cried himself to sleep; he woke up an hour later his cries once again starting up. However Mallie was beginning to feel her own restlessness build over Kento's absence, something was wrong, and it wasn't just Galen's irrational fear which made her believe this, but the force itself. Rubbing her hand up and down Galen's back, "please little one what is it, what troubles you love?"

That's when Galen sputtered a few times then hiccupped, tears still running down his chubby cheeks, but his brown red rimmed eyes were now blinking up at her. Feeling whatever it was that had troubled Galen all morning must have stopped, Mallie didn't know if she should feel relief or fear. Moving outside to their balcony, she pulled Galen up to her shoulder and started signing an old hymn her mother would sing to her whenever she was upset. Earlier the hymn only caused Galen to cry harder, but he was winding down so maybe?

"Hush now my baby, be still love don't cry, sleep as your rocked by the stream, sleep and remember my last lullaby, so I'll be with you when you dream." Tears still leaked from Galen's eyes but he was now yawning and curling closer to her shoulder, sleep settling upon him and not a troubled one like earlier.

"A beautiful sentiment, it is."

At the sound of Master Yoda's raspy voice, Mallie turned around and found Kento, Master Yoda, Tarfful, and Chewbacca standing in the kitchen. She was happy to see Kento returned and Master Yoda, but berated herself for her inattention to their approach. Just as she was about to greet them, Mallie stopped when she got a good look at Kento and Master Yoda, they looked unwell. Kento had paled significantly and would not look at her, while Master Yoda actually seemed smaller, and older? Seeing them like this had all her earlier worries returning. "What's happened Kento?"

He finally looked up at her question and Mallie felt her fear increase, "there's a lot we need to talk about Mallie, I'll let Master Yoda fill you in."

* * *

><p><strong>An hour later<strong>

Hearing the news regarding his fellow knights and their fates once more did not make the reality of it any easier to bear or understand. How could the Jedi Order be gone? It just seemed so surreal to believe that the Jedi Order, which had existed nearly as long as the Republic itself was now reduced to nothing more than a few knights that were endanger of losing their lives to the very troops they'd led into battle. This seemed improbable if not impossible, since it still made Kento wonder if he would have been killed by Jax and his own men. The clones and in particular the group he'd lead throughout the war effort had become more than just soldiers, they were his comrades and friends, to think they'd turn against him was hardly believable.

"Master what… what are we to do now…?" Hearing the clear fear echoed in Mallie's words, Kento pushed his own fears aside and focused on his wife. Mallie did not look well, her hand was still moving back and forth across Galen's back, but it had a slight tremble to it and her face was near bloodless, making her bright red hair all the more flamboyant. Leaning towards her Kento took her free hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, finding heart when Mallie looked his way and returned the squeeze. Their bond gaining strength at the simple touch, and bringing some measure of peace to them both, after a second he redirected his attention to Master Yoda, his hand still enfolding Mallie's.

At this moment Master Yoda did not appear to be the most powerful Jedi Master in the Order, he merely looked old and worn out. "Go you both well to Rarrhkrrorrho, disappear from all eyes, Tarfful and Chewbacca well help see to it…" Master Yoda's paused and looked over to Galen, "no one must learn of this little one, already someone taken an interest in the facility where you found him."

Mallie's hand tightened convulsively around his own at Master Yoda's words, Kento's own fear spiked when he remembered the words that Separatist stated when he tried to kill Galen. _Lord Sidious weapon_, that's what that man called Galen. Master Yoda then looked up to him, his calm gaze betraying nothing yet Kento could see the questioning quality of the gaze the small master was directing towards him. The questions didn't need to be voiced, he understood all too well what Master Yoda was asking, could he keep his wife and Galen safe, for the Galaxy had become a very dangerous place. And there was a high possibility that the evil behind all this madness was now hunting the baby he'd come to think of like a son.

Looking away from Master Yoda he looked over to Mallie and Galen, Mallie gaze was distant and unfocused, while Galen moved impatiently in her hold, his face scrunched up in displeasure. Yet despite this he would keep them safe, no matter what happened in the coming days his family would remain safe from this encroaching darkness. Turning back to Master Yoda he nodded his head in acceptance, firming his resolve when he saw the small master return his nod. "Leave you both to it I shall, may the force be with you." Hearing Master Yoda's words seemed to snap Mallie out of her daze; she dropped his hand and stood up, her gaze now focused on the small master.

"Kento hold Galen, I'll pack up our essential needs, thank you for everything; Master Yoda, Tarfful, and Chewbacca." Mallie passed Galen over to him then exited the room, standing he started rocking his son. Pausing when brown eyes blinked up at him, and Galen's little fists moved about a smile lighting up that cherubic face, Kento felt all his emotions slide away, determined to never let that encroaching darkness touch either Galen or Mallie. He would protect them no matter what.

* * *

><p><strong>A week Later<strong>

"Lord Vader you may rise," Vader did as his master commanded. His hatred deepened when he laid eyes upon the man responsible for the destruction of everything that meant something to him; yes the Jedi and their hypocrisy were gone. These actions had cut away a cancer which had been at the very heart of the Republics many problems and lies. However the man before him was no better than the Jedi and would only bring more poison to his future empire, for this reason he would see Sidious dead. "I have another task for you outside of destroying our remaining enemies."

His master then activated a holo vid, upon it were two Jedi Knights, he did not know either well, but recognized both. They were Kento Marek and Mallie Tabris; he'd been more familiar with Kento Marek. The man was not the strongest or even wisest amongst the Jedi Order, but he'd been a fairly brilliant tactician. It was for this reason he was made a General, instead of be given the usually commander role most Jedi served in during the war, and why they'd been somewhat acquainted.

"These two Knights stumbled upon something of mine and acquired it for themselves; I want it back at all costs." It was not lost on Vader how Sidious empathized this or the look of pure greed which flashed across his face, "Vader what do you know about the Prodigal Knight?"

* * *

><p><strong>Acherin, six months later<strong>

Ferus wondered why he let himself be herded into this; it went against his instincts which generally kept him alive and capable of continuing his work. Yeah that's right because Vos no matter his sanity had tangible evidence that there was a possible threat here. The holocron Vos possessed plus the fact that an abandoned Separatists lab was crawling with some of the Republics, no Empires most Elite Clone units verified Vos wasn't completely delusional or wrong. Ferus just hoped his leads and this facility provided something tangible to the rabbit chase Vos had been leading him on since he'd come to him two months ago. At first Ferus had been reluctant to give Vos any aid, the man despite Obi-wan's trust had been a traitor and had done many terrible things during the war.

But he'd set aside this reservations regarding Vos when he saw the holocron of Jaden Namikaze and Vos informed him that Dooku got his hands on the remains of Revan. That could lead to nothing good, for although a force sensitive individual had never been cloned, and the corpse was thousands of years old which meant any successful cloning was unlikely if not impossible. This was Revan, growing up in the Jedi temple Ferus was well aware of who Revan was, what padawan hadn't heard of Revan the Prodigal Knight and dreamed of being a hero like the lost Jedi. He was a Jedi Knight that rose up and sacrificed his integrity to become a villain to save the Republic. Revan's life was the stuff legends were made from and what all eager padawan's hoped to do in their own lifetime, once upon time he'd been included in that number of eager padawan's. Truly he didn't want to imagine what kind of monster they could possibly create if successful, the possibilities made him shutter. Which is why Obi-wan advised him to look into Vos's request, see if this could possibly lead to a future threat, plus Revan had been a Jedi Knight he deserved what little honor they could give, which meant a proper pyre all Jedi were afforded when they died. Hopefully he'd have some good news for Obi-wan by the time they were finished here or another lead.

"Wait stop," hearing the urgency in Vos's voice, he pushed his wayward thoughts back to the moment at hand and looked over to Vos. The elder Knight had stopped beside a doorway, his hand resting upon the bulkhead next to the door; before Ferus could voice caution about entering the room, Vos walked in to it. Cursing at the complete lack of caution on Vos's part and his probability for what might be a quick death at blaster shot, he followed behind Vos. Thanking the force that the room was empty except for a few old computer terminals, a lab table and some broken equipment, nothing irrelevant or useful. Vos stood over to the side of the room, his eyes darting about, taking a quick look out the door to verify their safety still held, he then turned back to Vos.

"Vos if you haven't found anything we should move on I think I heard something down the-" Before he could finish speaking, he and Vos were nearly knocked off their feet, when a pocket of residual force energy exploded in the room. Shaking aside the uneasiness this energy caused he looked over to Vos and found the man staring with shock and dread just ahead of himself. Looking to see what had caught the man's attention, he felt his own shock take effect when he realized the room was no longer empty.

Men that looked as real as him and Vos were now moving about the room, while the old and broken lab equipment looked new. Just what the hell was going on? Were they real or-? His question was answered when one of the men, scientists he suspected moved right through him and Vos, not even noticing them. So this whole thing must be a vision or perhaps a memory as Master Namur might incur for this odd sight.

Focusing more on the memory he could see that the scientists were focused upon a gelled filled lab container in the center of the room, while inside the container rested a baby? Why would a baby, wait… weren't the clones created in this manner? Oh shit…

The baby floated there calmly, its breathing and all other functions seemed completely fine. But was it Revan? That's when something went wrong, the baby started breathing erratically, its tiny body moving in pain and Ferus couldn't help the horror he felt at seeing such a tiny life form struggle for life. "Were losing it sir!"

One of human scientist yelled out to the only Kaminoan in the room "activate procedure five." The Kaminoan replied calmly, never looking up from his computer screen as he rapidly punched in sequences. Despite their best efforts to save the infant it proved pointless, five minutes later the baby was dead, Ferus didn't need the force to verify this. Seeing such a sight made him ache, this baby didn't even get a chance at life before it was snuffed out. Before he could ponder the infant's tragic and short life span any longer a glowing blue figure appeared or to be more precise a spirit of the force.

"Revan…"

Ferus looked over to Vos when he heard him whisper those awe filled words, and then looked back to the spirit; it had stopped before the container which contained the dead infant. The spirit's face showed nothing as it looked down at the container, but a second later he turned his gaze upon them. His face showed nothing and seeing that blank look, Ferus very nearly stepped back, for the sight of that steady gaze was more intimidating than all but a few Jedi Masters frowns. Before he do anything the spirit turned back to the container and reached out, his hand going through the containers walls, and he only stopped when he touched lifeless infant. This was when the man's spirit started to merge with the baby's dead body, a second later the spirit was gone and the baby started breathing again, which meant-?

"Sir the subjects alive and breathing," one the scientist exclaimed in excitement! The Kaminoan said nothing as he looked up from his computer screen, before he stood up and moved over to the container.

"Monitor it carefully, this may only be a side effect, if it's still alive by tomorrow, I'll contact Lord Dooku."

The memory then faded away and they were once again left in an empty room. For minutes the silence stretched on neither man saying nothing, both too shocked by this new development and all it could entail. Because it was then Ferus realized just what their enemy had, if this memory was correct they now had a clone if not the spirit of the ancient Jedi Knight Revan at their command. This was not good, Obi-wan and the others needed to be informed of what they possibly faced. The time of keeping Vos out of the loop was over they needed to have a meeting and quickly, "Vos I think it's time you met with Obi-wan."


	4. Visions

Sorry to my reviewers on the lateness of this next chapter, and I'd like to say thanks to anyone who faved or alerted my story. Now for better news my schedules becoming less full, which will leave me more time for writing, and the next chapter well be edited. Also I've been told Revan's tale comes to a close in the new MMO The Old Republic, I've been meaning to check it out myself but don't have enough time, the point is ignore whatever was put down, I'll look into it and see if I can implement something from the changes or maybe I'll just buy the game and play it myself. Enjoy ^_^

Also I know chebacca and his father have a home in Rwookrrorro that well be mentioned in next chapter, along with a surprise guest.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter four: Visions<strong>

**Six years later, Rarrhkrrorrho**

Galen jumped over a wicker basket and barely avoided impacting with Tarawa, smiling impishly to the matron Wookie. He continued on his way, Garrwarr laughing as they ran while Tarawa yelled out something, but neither he nor Garrwarr listened, both were too excited. Saranac was in the village, after four months away doing who knows what; both he and Garrwarr were exited to hear all the details of his latest exploits. Listening to Saranac's tales made all the future deeds he and Garrwarr had planned out even more exciting and unbearable to wait on. Now if only he would grow faster and his parents would let him leave Rarrhkrrorrho.

When they finally reached the doors to his home Galen opened them and looked about the living area, finding nobody he walked in further to see if maybe they were in the kitchenette, Garrwarr following in his wake. But found it empty, which was odd because usually people were always stopping by to speak to his parents, where else might they go…? Oh snap, that's right sometimes they'd gather in the chieftain's home if it was really important. "Hey Galen let's stop by Attichitcuk's and see if Saranac stopped there first." Garrwarr suggested as he started towards the door, Galen nodded his agreement with his friend's suggestion and followed behind. Running through the village's crowd proved to be much easier since it thinned out near the chieftain's home. When they reached the massive doors leading to Attichitcuk chieftain of Rarrhkrrorrho's home, they stopped short knowing etiquette wouldn't allow them to just burst in like they'd do anywhere else. Looking up to his friend he caught Garrwarr's nodded approval, then together they cracked the door open just enough to peek through.

Looking around the large room he found his parents, Saranac, Attichitcuk, and Chewbacca all standing around a table, their voices lowered as they pointed at something upon its surface. Galen lost interest in whatever they were talking about the second he saw Chewbacca; he'd only met the Wookie once but had immediately been impressed with him. Saranac worked with different groups opposing the Empire; however Chewbacca was supposedly right in the middle of everything involving anti-Empire, he'd even made him and Garrwarr honorary members of the anti-Empire group on his last visit. That been well over a year ago, but Galen remembered every minute of it vividly, even when his mother told him to quit talking about it or she'd tape his mouth shut. Speaking of his mom she'd turned around and looked right at them, a secretive smile upon her face as she winked at them before turning back to the table. Seeing that she wasn't sending them away, Garrwarr and he pushed the door open a bit more and quietly entered, making sure not to draw any more attention their way as they inched closer trying to hear what the adults were saying. They were talking about the Empire, which he only understood the basics and what he could find, since his parents wouldn't tell him anything. He knew the Empire meant nothing good, he'd overheard his dad saying they'd destroy every good thing in the galaxy if given the opportunity. And it was because of the Empire they were forced to hide, and he was never allowed to leave Rarrhkrrorrho.

"I think we've hashed over plans long enough or did you have something to add to this Galen, Garrwarr?" His dad asked with a smile as he turned about to face them, Galen shrugged knowing it was pointless to deny anything.

Then decided to follow a strategy that always got him out of trouble, and put his best smile in place, knowing his dad couldn't resist. "We just wanted to see if Saranac was back, but were happy to see you as well Chewbacca, right Garrwarr?"

His best friend rapidly nodded his agreement, and Chewbacca started laughing, only stopping when his mom coughed, "I see the tales regarding you two aren't exaggerated." Chewbacca paused then his smile vanishing as his eyes narrowed and they slid between himself and Garrwarr. Under that steady scrutiny Galen almost flinched, but held still understanding that a Wookie's first look would judge your reactions, and then mark you as a person on how you reacted. Chewbacca's smile returned a second later "now I understand what you meant earlier Saranac but I'll let your parents deliver the good news Galen, and Garrwarr your mother has already given permission for you to accompany us tomorrow." At Chewbacca's words Galen lost his smile and looked over to his parents confused by Chewbacca's words, immediately taking notice that his mom didn't look happy, while his dad had a smile spread across his face.

A second later his dad stepped forward, "tomorrow I'll be accompany Chewbacca, Saranac, Garrwarr to the capital city of Rwookrrorro." Hearing this dampened his curiosity and somewhat budding excitement, Galen was well aware of the fact that he'd never left Rarrhkrrorrho; his parents always said he was too young and when he was older he'd be allowed to venture beyond their home. This so far had never happened, "ah hmm," catching his dad's look he refocused back on him, "and you'll be coming along as well son."

Galen wondered if perhaps his ears were deceiving him did he just hear his dad right, he was really going to leave the village!

Going over his dad's words again he realized that it wasn't a mistake and he'd heard correctly. "Whoopee, you really mean it dad," he exclaimed in excitement as he raced up to his dad. Seeing his dad's nod of approval, Galen happily brought his arms around his dad's middle, hugging who he was certain was the best dad in the galaxy.

"However young man I want you to be careful and listen to everything your father, Chewbacca or Saranac's says am I understood?" His mom's tone held none of its usually playfulness or the kindness it usually carried, but looking closer Galen could see how worried she was. Mom always did get pretty worried over some of the smallest stuff, but he hated seeing his mom like this so he released his dad, and nodded his head in understanding.

"I promise to behave mom, and do everything I'm told."

She said nothing but after a second approached him and enveloped him in a hug, "that's all I needed to hear baby and have fun tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>Next Day, Rwookrrorro<strong>

One thing after another in Rwookrrorro kept amazing Galen, although a very small part of him wanted to slow down and study everything, memorize it so he could learn exactly what it did. Every other instinct demanded he keep going, see all the city had to offer in its seemingly unending vastness. For not only were there buildings everywhere, but species of aliens he didn't even recognize, and some he'd only seen on his training holo terminal. While in other parts of the city there were animals and even new kinds of food that his father forbade him from trying, and although his father wanted him to stay close, Galen couldn't help but wander around; there was just so much to see.

After a tour of the markets they went and visited the docks where all ships that came to Kashyyk were berthed. Galen was just itching to take a closer look at the ships and droids wandering about, maybe pull a few apart and see how they ticked, he'd always been fascinated by technology and getting to the heart of how it worked. His father gave him one look that clearly said if tried pulling anything apart, he'd be grounded for longer than he could imagine. He'd learned not to tinker with things after his mom became very unhappy when he rebooted their personal droid to say meat bag. At the time he thought it was a good thing and didn't see any problems, in fact he thought it was an all around improvement with how stuffy the droid was. But after being grounded for two weeks, he decided to never try that again, at least until he could do it without major mishaps.

It was another hour before Chewbacca and Saranac came back, his dad went off to the side with them and they started talking while he and Garrwarr kept looking over the ships, both looking knowingly at one another and imagining what their future ship would be like. A few minutes later his dad and Chewbacca took off, saying they'd meet up with them later; Saranac took him and Garrwarr to the local museum. Inside there was much on display about Kashyyk and the Wookie's history. Most of it was just holo displays, but they had a few items that dated back thousands of years. He found it all fascinating and judging by Garrwarr's expression, his friend was just as interested. When they were about to move onto another display Galen halted as his eyes settled upon a blade, it was old, perhaps even ancient for there weren't too many who still used vibroblades nowadays and something about it felt…

That's when he saw them off to the side, a man with dark loose hair was holding the same sword, no it was only part of the blade and he was handing it over to an old Wookie, with much silver running through his fur. "Use this blade to drive out Czerka Freyyr, when I finish securing the object I came here for, I promise you my aid and support." The man said and the Wookie, Freyyr was speaking but Galen couldn't make out what he was saying, his head felt like it was stuffed with wool, everything around seemed muted or was it spinning?

"Galen?"

Hearing Garrwarr's worried tone he looked up and found his friend near him, his eyes showed open worry, while not too far from him Saranac stood, his eyes equally filled with concern.

"Do you need to use the bathroom Galen?" Saranac asked politely, he quickly nodded in appreciation, and started walking towards the entrance where the bathroom was located.

Trying to keep the spinning feeling down, as he walked, he heard soft footfalls behind and knew Garrwarr was following, but didn't stop or say anything. When he finally reached the bathroom he threw open the door and practically ran to the sink. Splashing some water on his face Galen only looked up from the sink when he heard Garrwarr cough, he didn't look away from the mirror as he considered how to respond, and finally settled upon telling his friend the truth, "I saw him again." He could practically feel Garrwarr tense up, his best friend was the only one who truly understood what those words meant. Throughout his life, from his earliest memories he'd see a stranger near an object that triggered him to appear; sometimes it was something so common like a vid cam, or toaster. Other times it triggered from touching something, Galen never learned who this man was or why he saw him. But there was a small voice in his head that told him this man was much closer to him than he liked to admit, straightening up he turned around and looked over to his worried friend. Garrwarr was the only one who knew about his visions; he'd decided to tell his parents nothing about them. They already had enough to worry about and didn't need to know about his strange visions regarding some strange man.

"He was handing a piece of that vibroblade over to some old Wook named Freyyr."

He informed Garrwarr; this caused his friend to look away in puzzlement, "I know that name from somewhere, hmm." Garrwarr shook his head clearly frustrated that he couldn't remember but continued "we should get back to Saranac, and Galen I wish you'd tell your parents about these visions; you've been having more of them lately."

The worry was clear in his words, "yeah you're right Garrwarr, let's get back to Saranac." Turning on his heel he didn't comment on anything else Garrwarr said and started backtracking to where Saranac waited. The Wookie looked at them his eyes questioning, but said nothing, after a moment he continued walking his voice explaining different items and Galen looked up at the blade once more. It was called the blade of Bacca, but he'd already known this, why? Forcing himself to forget the vision and the questions it raised since they never did any good, in fact all they did was bring up more questions, like what were these visions, and why did the man in them feel so familiar?

* * *

><p><strong>?<strong>

"Master I have found the information you requested." His master lord Sidious, which he'd served since he was a small child, said nothing. Kneeling with his gaze directed downwards he could not see how his master reacted to this news.

Secretly he prayed his master would respond favorably and allow him to leave this dead world, just walking along its lifeless pathways was slowly driving him mad. To be surrounded by nothing but corpses, with no hint of the force to reassure him left behind only feelings of uncomfort and fright. These were emotions he'd long stopped feeling with a master like Sidious, however exploring these dead worlds which had been sucked free of life and the force chilled even him.

"You may rise Hand, now explain what you have uncovered," standing at his masters instructions he removed the data pad he'd uncovered after much careful searching. Five years ago he'd ventured to Nathema at his masters bidding, feeling that emptiness for the first time was not easy. After he'd confirmed his masters suspicions regarding Nathema, he'd left for Dromand Kaas, the ancient home world of the Sith. For over five years he'd searched that ruin which had once housed the magnificent Sith Empire, and found nothing to give any clue to what his master requested. Just when he began to fear that he may have to report failure to his master, he found a clue regarding what his master sought, more searching revealed solid evidence that there were more dead worlds like Nathema. He'd left for the first planet immediately and like the time he walked upon Nathema he felt nothing, no drop of the force, or life, it'd been sucked away. Pushing away his horror he began exploring the world, gathering the facts as he looked to confirm his master's suspicions. The world had been in no known system, it was primitive, the technology only just starting to grow, but he assumed judging by the corpses that littered its surface that it had once been rich in life. What really caught his attention though was the lack of force surrounding him, much like Nathema; it meant that this world would never support life again; it would forever remain a dead spot in the galaxy. Quickly leaving the world he ventured to five other worlds on the list, and found nothing different, all dead with the force stripped from their core. What caused him true terror was the fact that this list contained hundreds of worlds just like the six he'd been to, which meant there were many more of these dead worlds out there.

"As you commanded my master, I have located sufficient evidence regarding your original request, after exploring Nathema, I traveled to Drommand Kaas. There I found more evidence regarding worlds like Nathema, after acquiring this I traveled to five other worlds, all were the same as Nathema, and according to the evidence there are hundreds more out there."

He paused letting his master take in all the information he stated "continue Hand."

"All of these worlds are located in systems that have not been explored, they are primitive but at one point full of life and the force." Waiting he hoped his master would command him to return to Coruscant, away from these dead worlds which made his skin crawl.

"Hand you are to return immediately, bring every scrap of evidence you have located."

With this his master cut the transmission and the Hand signed in relief, putting away his holo terminal, he turned about to gather his meager supplies.

But stopped dead when he came face to face with the first live individual he'd seen in over five years. The man was pleasantly handsome, young with wild golden hair and green eyes, a second later those pleasant features twisted into a grin, yet for some reason this grin caused him to shudder. "Well I have to give your master credit, I didn't think it would be a Sith, but the Jedi which discovered what I was doing, well a Jedi already did, but he's dead. Anyways before I feed upon you I need to figure out what your master knows, so just to be friendly what is it your master calls you? The Emperor's hand right? Well Hand why don't you share all your secrets with me." It was then the smile faded and the green eyes which showed mirth, turned completely black and inhuman, and something he couldn't even describe touched his mind, and the Emperor's Hand experienced true terror.


End file.
